


Nanako's Story

by hoodie22



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7436087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoodie22/pseuds/hoodie22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new mystery springs up in Inaba and now it's up to new faces and returning ones to solve it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nanako's Story

**Author's Note:**

> A thing http://jounouchis.tumblr.com/ and I have been working on for a while

They stood in a blue empty room, disused and old, yet somehow elegant and tidy a fancy table stood in the center of it with a ledger and a pen open laying in there, some names scribbled in them , Naoya Toudo, Tatsuya Sou, Yuki Makoto.  
Yuu Narukami.  
They knew that name.  
Before they could properly acknowledge what was happening the room began moving, lights passing through its windows and an engine lightly rumbling, making them feel at ease and comfortable, in this comfort they took the pen.  
“YUSAKU!”  
The kid jumped from the bed startled by their aunt’s scream, said aunt being a short, hazel haired 15 year old girl wearing a cap too large for her with points resembling cat ears.  
“Nanako san…” The kid said still groggy as they stood up towering over the younger girl.  
“Sorry Yusakun.” The girl said giggling.  
“I didn’t wanted you to miss our first day of school!”  
“I’m sure I had an alarm clock-“The kid replied sheepishly  
“Yeah I could hear it from outside, how come it didn’t woke you up.”  
“I had a weird dream.”  
“So did I…I’m still here aren’t I”  
“Yeah, sorry…where are my par-“  
“They had to leave early, work and stuff, big bro told me to come in case you fell asleep.” The girl said as she moved to the closet tossing clothing to Yusaku.  
“Thank you Nanako san.”  
“No problem-Oh! By the way” She quickly took off her jacket, it was a boy’s high school jacket, a particularly old one and ill-fitting for her size but perfect for Yusaku.  
“Is this dad’s?” They said as they took the jacket.  
“Yep!” Nanako said enthusiastically as she took another identical ill-fitting old jacket from her bag.  
“I was looking through big bro’s old room last night and found these.” She said as she proudly displayed the jacket.  
“I had to patch this one up a lot though.” She pointed to large seams in the jacket sewn hastily and large patches in the back and elbows.  
“He had some weird stuff under his floorboards.”  
Yusaku quickly tossed out a weird look at her.  
“Sorry…well... I made you some breakfast downstairs! Go we don’t wanna be late!”  
…  
The pair made their way down the street a cool spring air went through them, Nanako quickly setting the pace that Yusaku had trouble catching up to her, they never were a particularly athletic kid, despite their slender frame, their parents, while supportive, never particularly encouraged in them any love for sports besides the standards in physical education mandatory for school, they kept trying to catch up to their aunt before she came to a dead stop making them trip over , the headphones they had wrapped around their neck flew making his dyed lavender hair a mess.  
“W-what happened Nanako san?”  
The girl stood in front of an alley, one of the handful in Inaba, a small town had little need for these, except for hoarding garbage cans, like the ones they stood in front of.  
“I thought I saw something there.” She pointed to the group of garbage cans slightly rattling, she bgan moving closer to them.  
“I thought you said we shouldn’t be late.” They said with some nervousness to their voice, bravery wasn’t another particularly strong point to them.  
“It’s just a quick peek!” She grabbed the kid’s sleeve and dragged them with her closer in the alley a small growling could be faintly heard.  
“Oh, maybe it’s just a cat.” They said with some slight enthusiasm.  
“Yeah!” The girl replied.  
The both of them approached more to it until a small slender rodent jumped at Yusaku, hitting them with enough force to floor them clinging with its claws to them.  
“WHAT IS THIS THING NA-NA-NANAKO-“  
“HEY BAD…what is that thing…”  
“DOES IT MATTER?”  
The animal stopped trashing and looked at Yusaku inquisitively it hissed at them quickly before leaving them.  
“Www-what was that?” Yusaku said as Nanako extended her hand to help them to their feet.  
“A really long and weird cat.”  
…  
As they went along their road, the younger girl kept making jokey remarks about what could happen in their first day of school, telling her about the day their dad first came to their town and meet his peculiar group of friends, returning year after year and eventually moving permanently here.  
“…I mean he eventually got to meet that Kirijo lady and what is even happening there.” She quickly stopped her story and began running again; Yusaku sighed and began jogging after her.  
They spotted a large crowd of people ahead of the two, a lot of them being students of the school they were headed to, Nanako began jumping trying to get a glimpse of what the crowd was looking at, Yusaku looked up, their face quickly becoming pale, wanting to scream but finding themselves unable to.  
“What is it Yusak-“ Nanako asked before looking at they were seeing, her face becoming as pale as theirs.   
A body strung up in a television antenna .


End file.
